


Eyes on you

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, alphaxalpha, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol's pack decides to steal his pregnant mate from the safety of their home.





	Eyes on you

Four heads peek out from the side of a tree, watching over the house just a few meters from where they're standing. It's just a few minutes before dawn and it's still dark, but they can see the lights inside the house already on and a large figure moving around the living room, crouching every once in a while and standing up again, carrying trays of food and such.

"This is a really bad idea, guys." Kyungsoo says through gritted teeth, trying to take a step back but being blocked by Jongin. "We can't just barge in the house of our alpha and _steal_ another alpha, a pregnant one for that matter!" He scowls, pressing his knee on Luhan's butt to push him a bit forward. Having Jongin stick to his back is making him hot.

"And we can't let Chanyeol keep Baekhyun locked in there just because he's being a possessive little shit." Luhan retorts.

"Well, there's actually a reason for─"

"Come on guys, distracting him will be easy." Luhan insists. "Jongin and Minseok can go there and tell Chanyeol they saw something roaming around our territory. Kyungsoo and I go in and take Baekhyun, simple."

"Why me?!" Kyungsoo hisses.

"Because Jongin and Minseok are supposed to be patrolling the perimeters, who do you think he's going to trust the most?" Luhan mumbles, eyes fixed on the small house ahead of them and biting his lower lip in concentration.

"Exactly, he's going to rip off their heads when he finds out they lied to him and it will be worse when finds out we stole Baekhyun. Guys," Kyungsoo turns to Jongin and Minseok “you know that─”

"Don't be a coward Soo, Baekhyun should be out enjoying the fresh air. It's good for the babies." Luhan insists.

"Yeah, but not right now, he's─"

"Go now, guys." Luhan interrupts him again and nods his head to the two betas.

Kyungsoo bites his lip and takes a step back. This is a bad idea. A terrible one. Chanyeol is going to kill them all.

They watch the two wolves carefully approaching the house and how Chanyeol is coming out in less than a second. They exchange a few words before Chanyeol is frowning, his shoulders tensing and hands curling up in fists on his side. His eyes flickering around with extreme caution, his head tilting slightly to the side as if trying to find a better angle to capture any kind of foreign sound around them.

"Luhan, I'm serious." Kyungsoo tries again, placing a hand around his friend's shoulder. "Do you have any idea of what Chanyeol can do to us? I don't want to be killed, or worse, exiled."

Luhan chuckles, wriggling his shoulder to shake off Kyungsoo's hand from him. "We'll be fine."

Kyungsoo sighs and blinks when he sees Jongin and Minseok walking away from the alphas’ house with Chanyeol hot in their heels, he can't believe it actually worked. Jongin gives them a quick look before starting to run and disappear behind the bushes already on his wolf form, followed by the other two.

"Come on, we have to be quick." Luhan says and before Kyungsoo can say anything else he stumps forward, taking long strides in the house's direction.

Chanyeol had locked the door before leaving, but that's not an obstacle for Luhan. Kyungsoo sees him pulling out of his pocket a small piece of copper wire; he twists it and bends it in the right shape to make an improvised key. Kyungsoo shakes his head, but it's just a matter of seconds before the lock gives in and the door opens by itself.

The smell inside the cabin is strong, overwhelming, inviting and dominating. Alpha's pheromones raging in every corner mixed with the sweet scent of wildflowers and caramel from the pregnant wolf, it makes both omegas whine and weak on the knees, but they're fast to cover their noses and mouths with the sleeves of their shirts. The living room is empty and clean, everything neatly arranged surely because Baekhyun had always been a control freak when it came to keep his home in order. The smell gets stronger the closer they get to the bedroom. Luhan pushes the door open and takes a step back, needing a moment to take a deep breath and get used to the feeling.

"Are you okay?" He whispers to Kyungsoo and the omega just nods, his eyes half closed and hand pressed tightly against his face.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Kyungsoo mutters, voice muffled by his hand.

Luhan makes a sign for him to keep quiet as they step into the room. Baekhyun is lying on the bed, curled up on his side and embracing his seven month old belly protectively; he's asleep, they can tell by the rhythmic pace of his breathing.

Luhan walks towards the bed and bends forward to take a closer look to the pregnant wolf; he then notices the small purple bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. They haven't seen their second alpha since he entered his second trimester, Chanyeol had been adamant on keeping him inside their house, not giving them a proper explanation of the why he was acting like that.

"Baek?" Luhan whispers, using all his will to uncover his nose and poke at the alpha on the shoulder. Baekhyun scrunches his nose up and curls himself even more.

"Baek, wake up."

"Luhan─"

"Baekhyun." He pokes again.

Baekhyun lets out a low grumble, squeezing his eyes before blinking them open. He gasps and scrambles over the bed to sit up and press himself against the wall adjacent to the bed, wrapping his arms around his stomach on a protective manner. It takes him a few seconds to recognize who's in front of him and the urge to call for Chanyeol ceases.

"What are you two doing here?" He asks, voice raspy and low.

"We thought you might need some fresh air." Luhan chirps, trying his best to ignore the attractive scent the pregnant wolf unconsciously emanates.

"What?"

"Kyungsoo, takes his jacket. We're going to spend some time by the river." Luhan says instead and reaches closer for Baekhyun's hand, but the alpha growls and jerks away from him. "Come on Baek, you don't look good." He insists, managing to take Baekhyun by the arm and helping him up.

Luhan slides the jacket up his arms and fixes his scarf around his neck under the restless eyes of a very confused alpha. "Where's Chanyeol?" He asks when Luhan finally puts his arms down.

"Out with Minseok and Jongin, I think they saw something around the perimeter─"

"What?"

"Relax, it's probably nothing. They're just making rounds."

"I shouldn't─"

"Come on, it will be fun."

Luhan hooks his arm with Baekhyun’s and urges Kyungsoo to do the same in order to keep him up and balanced, the alpha seems to have lost some of his sharp senses. He still looks confused and Luhan blames it on his lack of fresh air and sunlight. They manage to take him out of the house by the time the sun it’s on its midway up, painting the sky with a faded hue of pink and orange; it’s cold, but nothing they can’t handle.

Luhan drags Baekhyun across the forest and Kyungsoo walks behind him with his arms stretched just in case the alpha needs extra support and at the same time, watching the path they’re taking. He wouldn’t want Baekhyun to trip and fall, that would be disastrous, worse than having taken him out of his house when he knows they shouldn’t, at least not on this stage of his pregnancy.

“I’m tired.” Baekhyun mumbles, his eyelids feeling heavy. “I want to go back. Where’s Chanyeol?”

“I already told you. And it will be just a moment.” Luhan answers the moment they step into the clear. He helps Baekhyun sit at the top of a flat rock and pulls out of his bag a bottle of warm water to offer him. He takes it and gulps the whole content in one go. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know, I shouldn’t be out here. I want Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s starting to feel uneasy and out of place. He can’t really focus on anything but the fact that he isn’t in the safety of his home and Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen. The scent of the two omegas is making his nose burn and 

is not pleasant.

“Baek─” Kyungsoo tries to approach him.

“Take me home, please.” He whimpers and makes an attempt to stand up, but his legs are weak and unable to hold his weight.

“Baekhyun!” Luhan exclaims when the alpha falls flat on his butt and groans.

“We have to take him back, Luhan. I told you this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun mumbles, and Luhan is about to open his mouth to remind him where the other alpha is when a large dog is suddenly jumping at him, sending him to the floor and caging him in between his forelegs, red eyes filled with anger and bare teeth millimeters from his face; there’s drool dripping from the wolf’s mouth and Luhan can’t help the squeak that escapes his mouth.

“Chanyeol!” Minseok comes after, already on his human form and with Jongin coming to an abrupt stop behind him. “Chanyeol, don’t─“

The wolf growls and opens his muzzle, lowering his head to press his nose in the side of Luhan’s cheek, a dominating manner that has Luhan whining and squeezing his eyes shut; his brain is going a thousand miles per hour, searching for a way to get free from his alpha's grip and shift, but Chanyeol is releasing a whole new gush of powerful pheromones that keeps him grounded and unable to move a muscle.

Chanyeol opens his jaws wider, drool dripping onto the omega's face as he ducks his head down until he has Luhan's neck in between his sharp teeth. A gasp coming from Minseok is heard at the back; Kyungsoo has frozen in his spot and Jongin is slowly walking towards his alpha, paws carefully pressing on the ground to avoid any sudden burst of noise that could trigger Chanyeol's actions, he can stop him if he wants to, even if that means having to fight him.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun's voice is weak, but it has printed a hint of dominance that has Chanyeol jerking his head up at him and whimpering, while the others take a few steps forward, trying hard to hold back the urge to reach their pregnant alpha and protect him. Chanyeol growls at Luhan's face one last time before he moves away and towards his mate, walking around him to inspect for any possible damage and then getting closer to nuzzle his muzzle on Baekhyun's neck. He visibly relaxes under the touch and a hand moves up to curl his fingers around the fur on Chanyeol's neck. Kyungsoo attempts to take another step closer, but he's stopped by a loud grunt from the alpha, he lowers his head and remains unmoving. "I want to go home."

Chanyeol's eyes travel around the clear, stopping for a few seconds on each member of his pack to make sure they won't be doing anything stupid, then deciding that is safe to shift back to his human form so he can carry Baekhyun back to their home, he won't risk it to do it while he's still in his wolf form.

"You okay?" Chanyeol mumbles, crouching in front of Baekhyun and brushing his thumb along his cheek. Baekhyun nods, closing his eyes and slowly feeling like dozing off. Chanyeol chuckles and hooks an arm under his mate's knees and the other under his arms to lift him up. "I will talk to you later." He speaks, eyes moving from Kyungsoo to Luhan before he starts walking in the opposite direction, Jongin and Minseok on each side.

Chanyeol lays a sleeping Baekhyun on their bed and pulls the covers over his body, and then he turns to their bedroom’s door, where Jongin and Minseok are standing with their heads hanging low, feeling ashamed of themselves.

"What were you thinking?" Chanyeol grits his teeth and takes a quick glance to Baekhyun to make sure he's still asleep. The alpha sighs and urges both betas away as he steps out of the room and closes the door behind him.

"We're really sorry, it was stupid." Jongin mumbles.

"You know Baekhyun can't be outside right now, it's dangerous for him and for all of you." Chanyeol makes a pause and then lets out a long breath. "Listen guys, I love you, you're family but if you do something like that again I will break your necks." His voice is menacing; both betas know he's not joking. They swallow hard and apologize again.

"You want us to call Luhan in?" Minseok asks, although reluctantly.

"Not yet, I want to make sure Baekhyun is completely fine. I'll call him myself later."

Minseok nods. Chanyeol crosses his arms on his back and stares at them, that's their cue to leave.

He walks back to the bedroom, quickly removing the few articles of clothes he had on and climbs in the bed and under the covers to embrace Baekhyun and give him a bit of body heat. His arms and legs are cold, Chanyeol shivers at the contact with his hot skin but don’t move away; Baekhyun lets out a shaky breathe and shifts closer, pressing his back against Chanyeol's chest.

"Are you awake?" He whispers on his ear, Baekhyun hums. "Do you need anything? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Baekhyun's voice sounds mushy and tired. "Yeol..."

"Hmm?"

"Please don't hurt Luhan."

"Baek─"

"He didn't know. He's learning, he’s just a pup."

Chanyeol sighs. "Fine, but I will talk to him. What he did was careless and dangerous."

Baekhyun nods. “Thank you.”  They stay silent for a moment. Chanyeol frowning a little at the sound of his mate’s elaborated breathing. "Yeol?" He calls after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Touch me."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I can't worn you out."

"Please, just... just touch me, I won't ask for anything else." Baekhyun begs, turning his head to face the alpha. Chanyeol bites his lip, he doesn't know if it's a good idea, afraid of not being able to control himself if things get out of hand. They haven't done anything for three months and certainly, Chanyeol's inner beast is growling with want and need, Baekhyun pleading like that isn't an ideal situation.

"What if I can't stop myself?" He mumbles, but his fingers are already hovering over the waistband of Baekhyun's sweatpants.

"I trust you."

"I don't want to hurt you or our babies."

"You won't. Please, I need it."

Chanyeol hisses the moment Baekhyun bucks his hips back, pressing his ass against his crotch. "Don't do that." He growls. "Let me just... let me handle this, okay?" Baekhyun whimpers and nods at the feeling of Chanyeol's rough hand caressing the lower part of his belly, then he slides it down to curl his fingers around his half-hard cock. Baekhyun mewls and thrusts up, looking for more friction. "Easy, baby." Chanyeol grumbles in his ear.

Baekhyun whines, he's more sensitive than he has ever been and thinks he's not going to last very long, and it's embarrassing, because as soon as Chanyeol starts to stroke him at a faster pace, he can feel the heat coiling in his stomach and his muscles clenching. He gasps and moans when his alpha buries his thumb in the slit and adds a little bit more of pressure on the base of his cock with his other hand.

 _"Yeol."_ He groans.

"It's okay baby, you can come." He says and plants a kiss on his mate's head. Chanyeol tugs harder and it has Baekhyun spurting his seed all over his hand and stomach; he lets out a weak whimper and turns his face to the side, giving Chanyeol an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I─"

"It's fine, don’t worry.” Chanyeol mumbles, removing Baekhyun’s hair out of his eyes and kisses his forehead. “How do you feel?"

"A bit better. What about you?" He tries to look down but Chanyeol shakes his head and presses a finger under the older’s chin to lift it up and kiss him.

"I'm good." And he is, really, Baekhyun didn't exactly gave him the time to get himself in the mood, but it's fine, he understands, they'll have all the time for that later. "Sleep." Chanyeol says while he cleans up the mess with his own shirt. He presses one more kiss on Baekhyun's temple before getting on his feet and making his way out of the house.

…

"You think Chanyeol's going to kick me out?" Luhan asks, nervously biting his nails.

Kyungsoo sighs, not knowing what to answer. Chanyeol is unpredictable. He feels sorry for his friend; Luhan had joined their pack barely a few months ago, when they found him roaming around their territory in his human form, wounded and confused, not knowing what to do with himself and the fact that he indeed could shift into a wolf. It is a scary thought, Kyungsoo thinks, for those who grow away from this world and come to find out about it later on the worst way possible, shifting unwittingly during a full moon or hurting a loved one without even knowing what they're doing. That had been Luhan's case and up until now, he's still refuses to go back home to at least let his parents know he's doing fine. Chanyeol had been kind enough to let him stay and be part of his pack, but he still has a lot to learn.

"How... what did you feel? At the clear, when Baekhyun─"

"It felt really weird." Luhan interrupts him, glancing at him. "A strange urge to─ to _touch_ Baekhyun." He shivers at his own thought.

"Yeah, I think we all felt the same. You see, a pregnant alpha is dangerous. They can have us wrapped around their fingers without even trying. I've known of a few packs that have killed each other because of that. Territorial fights never end well, you know."

"I don't understand."

"There's a period of time, during an alpha's pregnancy where they don't have control over their own bodies. They release hormones and pheromones and their own characteristic scent, as if calling for us, kind of like a heat but not really, they just can't control it and it has a stronger effect on us, omegas. They become dependent of their mates and since only an alpha can mate another alpha, well... you'd be stepping into dangerous territory. That's why Chanyeol's been acting like that, he's just protecting his mate, but usually he's calm and even cute, sometimes.” Kyungsoo gives their surroundings a quick glance. “Don't tell him I said that."

"Ugh." Luhan kicks a rock away from his path. "This is all so complicated."

"You'll get used to it soon, don't worry."

"What if I mess up again?"

"You won't─"

They both turn around as soon as they smell the alpha getting closer. Chanyeol steps out of a row of bushes, a frown on his face and hands fisted on his sides. He stops in front of them, quietly, almost like a ghost. Luhan whimpers and lowers his head, feeling scared and ashamed of himself.

"Chanyeol, I'm really sorry, I didn't─"

"I'm letting you stay just because Baekhyun will never forgive me if something happens to you." Chanyeol interrupts. Luhan nods. "But be careful, I’ll be keeping an eye on you, any other mistake of this kind and you’re out." Luhan nods again. "Kyungsoo will teach you everything you need to know from now on. You won’t leave his side." He says and doesn't wait for Kyungsoo to answer when he's already turning back. "Oh and stay away from the house until I say otherwise." And with that he leaves.

When he gets back, Baekhyun is sitting on the couch, a book on his hands covering his whole face and a bowl of fresh berries perched on his lap. He lowers the book and smiles at Chanyeol when he sees him coming in; the alpha bends in and kisses his forehead.

"Where did you get these?" He asks, taking a small strawberry and popping it into his mouth.

"Kris got them for me." Baekhyun shrugs and Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow. "Well, I figured that since he's going to be standing out there guarding me, I could ask for some favors."

"You do know you're torturing him, right?" Baekhyun giggles. "You're awful."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Am I torturing _you_?" Baekhyun asks, a smirk spreading on his lips as he stares at him. Chanyeol chuckles, he knows exactly what his mate is doing.

Chanyeol hums and shifts closer, burying his face on the crook of Baekhyun's neck without warning, making him yelp. He nuzzles his nose and takes a deep sniff of the alpha's sweet scent. "I just happen to have a bit more of self-control and of course, I can do this." He nibbles on the skin of Baekhyun's neck and licks a long stripe from the base of his neck to his ear.

Baekhyun moans, pushes him away because no matter how much he begs for it, Chanyeol won’t give him what he wants. "I hate you."

"Heard that babies?" Chanyeol leans in to be closer to his mate’s belly, leaving a small kiss before continuing. "Daddy hates me." He says and presses a hand on the skin, smiling when he feels a small bump on his palm.

"They only do that when you talk to them." Baekhyun pouts and moves his hand to place it over Chanyeol's. Their twins are always calm and Baekhyun it's thankful for that, but every time Chanyeol speaks to them they start moving around, kicking and making him slightly uncomfortable.

Chanyeol smiles at him before focusing again on the active pups. He's sure having their sons running around the woods will be an interesting experience.


End file.
